thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam
Sam is a giant American tender engine originating from the Virginian Railway. Biography Sodor Story Collection Sam is a super-sized and super-strong locomotive. He came to the Island of Sodor to help Thomas and Percy with the construction of the Sodor Museum. He collected the heavy loads of rails and stone for the museum. He helped Percy and the bell for the museum back on the rails when Percy fell into a ditch. Afterwards, Sam pulled the bell up to the clock tower when Rocky could not. As a reward for his help, Sir Topham Hatt allowed Sam to lead the first group of people into the museum. Sam and Logan later returned to the Mainland after their jobs on Sodor were completed. Thomas & Friends In Big World! Big Adventures!, Sam is seen pulling a goods train through the Southwest of the United States. He passes Thomas, Ace and Nia who are delivering coffee to San Francisco, and they all greet each other. Personality Hailing from the United States of America, Sam is the largest, strongest steam engine to ever visit the Island of Sodor. With a big heart to match his massive size, Sam is super-strong and will travel far and wide to help an engine in need. Trivia * Sam was one of three merchandise-exclusive characters (the others being Logan and Dustin) with a book tie-in for Wooden Railway "Sodor Story Collection" series. Despite this, he is the only one of the three to appear in the series. * At a weight of 389 tonnes or 857,598 pounds (not including his tender), Sam is the largest locomotive ever to come to Sodor. * Sam has only been partly modified to work on Sodor. He has buffers on his tender and has been given chain-and-hook couplings, yet lacks buffers on his front. * Sam's blueprints can be seen in Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! as well as his own promotional video. * Sam has twenty wheels, the most wheels of any engine on Sodor (thirty-four counting his tender's wheels). * Sam's illustrations and CGI model both show him with black wheels, yet his Wooden Railway toy depicts him with green wheels. * Sam is the first standard gauge articulated locomotive in the franchise. * Sam is the only character from the Sodor Story Collection to appear in the main show (excluding promotional shorts), doing so in Big World! Big Adventures!. * Sam meets Twilight Sparkle, The Wild Kratts (Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z), Scrooge McDuck, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jose Carioca, Panchito, Princess Elena, their friends, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper and Chug in ''Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!'' Gallery MainSamIllustration.png|Sam's book form WelcometotheIslandofSodorSam!3.png WelcometotheIslandofSodorSam!7.png|Sam with Thomas WelcometotheIslandofSodorSam!8.png|Sam climbing Gordon's Hill WelcometotheIslandofSodorSam!9.png|Sam at Maron WelcometotheIslandofSodorSam!10.png ANewFriendOnSodor8.png AFriendlyFarewell1.png|Sam with Logan, Edward and Thomas AFriendlyFarewell6.png|Thomas, Percy and Sam AFriendlyFarewell8.png|Sam and Logan BigWorld!BigAdventures!866.png|Sam in Big World! Big Adventures! BigWorld!BigAdventures!871.png Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Trains Category:Characters voiced by Rob Rackstraw Category:Gentle Giants Category:Strong Characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes